As a connector of this type, there is a connector disclosed in Patent Document 1. Referring to FIGS. 19 and 20, the connector 900 of Patent Document 1 has a shell (front shell) 910 and a back shell 920 which is located rearward of the shell 910 to function as a shielding means. In particular, as shown in FIG. 20, a paddle card (relay board) 950 or the like is disposed in the back shell 920.